


Chocolate

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BestWereHusband!Derek, Crack, Fluff, M/M, all happy stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants to do something for Stiles' birthday. Thankfully, Cece comes to the rescue with her...ability to use the computer? Seriously, Derek is such a Fail!Wolf sometimes. It's a good thing Stiles loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Stiles’ thirty-third birthday is coming up and, although he’s expressed clearly that he doesn’t want a big fuss being made about it, Derek refuses to do nothing. So he scours the internet, well Cece scours the internet looking for small but sweet ideas he could use to make his mate’s day. After almost half an hour of constant “no, too big’s” or “no, too lame’s”, she found a youtube tutorial on how to make a chocolate gift box. Derek knew right away that it was perfect and that he was going to fill it up with Reese’s Cups. 

It took him a few days to get all the stuff, mostly because Cece had to order the silicone mold online, but thankfully there was a couple extra days to spare. Derek went to John’s, hoping he might let him use his kitchen to prepare it. He explained that Stiles’ generally suspicious nature and his own inability to lie to his mate didn’t make for favorable working conditions. He couldn’t ask any of his Betas, knowing they’d have eaten half of it before Derek could even get it home. John just smiled and nodded in agreement as he let Derek inside.

“What kinda cake did you say this was going to be?” John said, his tongue flicking over his lips, the scent of his hope and anticipation filling the room. Luckily, Derek thought ahead. He dug into one of the white bags he’d brought, looking for his bribe.

“I’m gonna have to put my foot down about the cake, sir. However, I’ll sit this burger and fries down on the table and turn my back. What happens to it after that isn’t my concern.” He said with a wry smile, putting the warm bag from the diner onto the kitchen table before twisting back around.

A few hours later, it was done. He slipped it into the white box he’d charmed out of Mrs. Appleton at the bakery, and tried to get home before it melted too much. Derek carried the box into the kitchen and his cubs weren’t far behind. 

“Cece, go get your Papa and tell him Daddy’s home early.” Before she got more than a few steps away, Stiles called out for him. 

“Derek?” Stiles’ head popped out from the pantry, his neck twisting around to its limit. Derek smiled as he closed the distance between them. 

“Happy Birthday, Babe.” he said, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“What? My birthday isn’t until Monday?” 

“I thought we’d celebrate a little early. Now, hurry up and open it. I don’t want your gift to be ruined.” Derek chuckled against Stiles’ ear.

“You’re acting like it’s a ticking time bomb, “Stiles replies. “That’s not exactly reassuring me.” Derek shrugged and tilted his head like he was thinking about it, but honestly it sort of was on a timeline at least. It would be a shame to have spent so much time working on it, only to have it fall apart into a bubbling pile of melted chocolate goo because Stiles spent too much time staring at it suspiciously.

When Stiles opened the box, his jaw dropped. A bright smile pulled at his cheeks and he leaned into Derek’s arms. “Awwwww,” he exaggerated, “Reese’s are my favorite!” 

Stiles turned around, looking fondly into Derek’s eyes. “Ash, Cece, get upstairs. We’ll have a piece of my birthday cake after dinner. Right now I’m gonna be kissin’ all over your daddy’s face and I don’t think you wanna see that.” 

“Eww, Papa.” Asher whined, practically running toward the stairs.

Cece just grabbed the box from the table and put it in the fridge. “I think it’s cute that you guys are still so sweet, even though you’re old.”

“Tell your daughter to hush her mouth.” Stiles shouted toward the stairs just as Cece reached the top of them.

“I’m only thirty two, little girl. I can still ground you, y’know.” Derek just laughed. 

“You might wanna reconsider that grounding,” Derek whispered against his mate’s neck, the scent subconsciously bringing him closer.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

“Because our cubs have kindly offered to spend the weekend with John and I think I’m feeling a little under the weather. Might have to call in sick the next couple days.” He answered, nipping and sucking against the long expanse of pale flesh, splattered with tiny moles. 

“But werewolves don’t get...ahhh,” It seemed that the realization hit about the same time Derek’s teeth sank into Stiles’ shoulder. He felt Stiles’ hand jerk up and watched as he bit into his fist to keep from being loud.

“Well then, no grounding… maybe just a quick timeout. We cannot let this crime go unpunished.” Stiles gasped as he chased Derek’s mouth.

“Whatever you say, Stiles.”


End file.
